Accidental Attractions
by PrincessMorgan
Summary: Serena is a flight attendant leading a normal life, what happens when she is accidentally thrown into the life of famous actor Darien Shields? In progress at present, please leave me some feedback. Rated T for future chapters and language.
1. Chapter 1

AN – This is an alternate universe story, involving my fav SM couple.

Disclaimer – I don't own Sailor Moon (Cries)

* * *

CHAPTER 1

"Oh my god, there he is, there he is!" screamed a girl while she was running towards the airport terminal. The object of her affections, Darrien Shields, was making a quick dash to the terminal gate, hoping against hope to board the plane without being annoyed by teenage girls. Not that he could blame them of course, he was the most successful movie start of all times. Successful, sexy, rich, what more could a lady ask for. For him though it was a tired routine of flying here, flying there, and smiling for the cameras. Just for one moment, while listening to the hoards of girls screaming towards him, he wondered what it would be like, to live a normal life. Have a normal job, love a normal girl. "Love, huh" he muttered under his breath. He could never see himself in love, even with the beautiful super models that often frequented his bed.

Darrien rolled his eyes, as his security guards tried unsuccessfully to block the swarm of girls. He could have killed his assistant for booking the wrong flight. Commercial was never his favourite way of flying. He pushed his way through the crowd, signing a few autographs. He boarded the plane and was directed to first class. Once he was seated, he took off his dark sunglasses and massaged the bridge of his nose, while trying to remember where the hell he was going. "Ah yes, Paris" he sighed. He could really use a drink right about now. Craning his head to search for a stewardess to bring him a drink, he quickly saw a flash of blond and blue disappear into the captain's cabin. Quirking his eyebrow, he noticed a red headed steward trying unsuccessfully to settle a child seated a few rows back. "Kids", he mumbled while trying to get her attention.

"Yes sir, can I help you?" The red head asked. Darrian took a quick look at her nametag.

"M-Molly, is it, why don't you try paying more attention to us adults, who obviously pay a lot of money to fly with this airline, and get me a drink, scotch, the good stuff on the rocks" Darrian snarled, while looking up at her. Molly froze on the spot, she could feel her face flush, and her eyes begin to water. She had recognised who had been sitting her as soon as he had board. Every woman on the planet knew who Darrian Shields was. She couldn't believe he was speaking to her this way. She felt scared, she felt like crying like a little child. She tilted her head down, as to not let him see the tear that had escaped and was now making it's way down her cheek.

"Right away, Sir" She whispered afraid that her voice would crack. Molly turned on her heel and almost ran back to the preparation area.

"_Ladies and Gentleman we are preparing for take off, please place your trays and chairs in the upright position while we are taking off, please leave all seat belts on until the captain has turned off the seat belt sign. We would like to thank you for flying Celestial Moon Airline and hope you have a enjoyable trip." _

Serena Cole placed the microphone back in its cradle, just in time to see Molly fly into the cabin.

"Moll, what's wrong?" Serena asked her friend

"He..he..he's so mean, how could anyone so hansom be so mean?" Molly cried, as she had her head in her hands. Serena was confused.

"Molly, who are you talking about, was someone mean to you? Was it a passenger?" Serena took Molly by the arm and sat her down.

"Him" Molly pointed, to the first class area, in the direction towards Darrian Shields. "He wants a scotch, he was so rude about it, I can't believe I even liked him"

"_Ladies and gentleman, this is your captain speaking, would all passengers and cabin crew please take their seats and put on their seat belts, until the sign is off"_

"Who, Molly?" Serena asked as she tried to get a better look.

"Darrian Shields"

"The actor guy you're always going on about?" Serena asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, that rude aggroant ass"

Serena thought for a moment while Molly wiped the small tears that had stained her pale cheek. "Scotch, huh? He wants a scotch I'll give him a scotch" Serena said with an evil grin on her perfect lips. Serena got up and poured the scotch into a glass and headed over to where the 'rude, aggroant ass' was sitting.

"Mr Shields" she asked politely

"About time someone brought me that drink" he said, not even looking at Serena, instead paying attention to what looked like a script.

"Well here's your drink" Serena said still smiling brilliantly, as she splash the contents of the glass in his face. Darrian was shocked to say the least.

"What the hell are you doing?" He demanded. "Why you little…"Darrian was cut short by a very loud explosion coming from the back of the cabin. The plane lost traction as it began to slide all over the runway. Serena was knocked from her standing position forward towards Darrian, bumping her head on the overhead locker on the way. Darrian looked up quickly to see her with a large gash above her right eye, starting to bleed down her petite face. After another manoeuvrer by the plane, Darrien quickly unbuckled his seat belt in time to catch the unconscious blond. They were both flung violently backward flinging them into the isle. Darrian had a tight hold on Serena, as the plan nose-dived into the runway. All he could hear where screams from the other passengers, and the horrible sound of metal meeting metal. He began to shift Serena in his arms to cover her head, the plane did a rather large dip towards his right and he was rolled into the next isle of seats. The plane was tilted downwards and to the side, he garbed hold of one of the legs of the seats with one hand and tighten his grip around the girl in his other. After a few more minuets of panic, the plane seemed to come to a dead stop.

There was smoke beginning to pour into the cabin, as Darrian tried to clear his head. The screaming had stoped and he wondering for a brief moment if he was dead. He heard movement in the cabin and shook the thought from his head. He took a quick look at the girl in his arms. The gash had begun to bleed all over his arm. It had mattered her beautiful blond bangs to her head. He wiped some of the blood from her face with the sleeve of his white collared shirt and kept pressure to the wound. He took a closer look at her. She was stunning to say the least. She had hardly any make up on 'not that she needed it' he thought. She had perfect pink lips, he could only imagine how sexy and sweet it would be to taste them. He continued to state at her, letting his imagination run wild, when yelling interrupted him. Apparently while he had been fantasising about the blond, whose nametag read 'Serena', the emergency crew had arrived.

* * *

AN: Ok so I don't know weather to continue on with this one or not, what do you guys think?

Ok a quick update, just to explain 'why' Darrien was on a commercial flight (see first paragraph), as for grammatical errors, meh. They can be fixed later on.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Serena could hear noises as she began to regain consciousness. There was a bright light that she had to squint her eyes from. She was trying to remember what had happened. The last thing she remembered was the flight to Paris. She was talking to someone, then, then, nothing. She tried to move her head slowly while opening her eyes again. This time she focused. She figured she was in a hospital. The bed and white room tended to give it away. As well as the flowers at the foot of the bed. She struggled to move her body. Serena brought her hand up to rub her eyes, when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. It was black. The only black thing in the room. She turned her head slowly towards the object and was surprised when she saw it was a person. And not just any person. The rude guy from the plane. He was sleeping in a chair next to her bed. His black dress jacket was hanging on the back of the chair, his white collared shirt was now wrinkled and had what looked to be a fair amount of blood on his left sleeve. His dark ebony hair fell loosely into his eyes, while his lips were parted slightly for the smooth rush of air that travelled between them. Serena smiled slightly. In doing so she felt a sharp pain on the left side of her head. She ran a hand up to the painful spot, only to feel a piece of gauze stuck to her head, she moaned in pain as she slightly applied pressure to the spot.

Darrian stirred as he heard a moan coming from the bed in front of him. His eyes immediately shot open to see the petite blonde's face winced in pain. He shifted uncomfortable in the chair, Serena stoped all movement.

"Hows your head?" he enquired in a hushed tone.

"Um, it's sore" she replied in an equally hushed tone. "What happened?"

"The plane had faulty gears in the wheels, it crashed into the runway on take off." Serena moaned again as she tried to sit up. It took Darrien a second to register what she was trying to do. He stood from his sitting position in the chair to give her a hand. She refused his help and sat up rather painfully on her own.

"It wouldn't kill you to accept help you know?"

"I don't even know you" she spat back, remembering what he had done to her best friend Molly.

"Well then may I suggest that perhaps you thank me instead then, after all I did save your life" he snarled back. He wasn't used to people not likening him. And this woman certainly didn't like him. He really didn't like that.

"What do you mean, saved my life?" She asked slightly confused.

"As the gears exploded you fell forward bumping your head on the overhead locker. You had a pretty big gash on your head. If I hadn't stoped the bleeding you could have died from blood loss, or had permeant brain damage." He stated rather matter-of-factly.

"Oh" was the reply he got. After a few moments of thinking she suddeny had a very bad feeling.

"Oh my god, Molly?" She screamed as she tried to jump out of the bed. Darrien managed to restrain her arms.

"Calm down, she's fine. Her parents took her home a few hours ago. She wanted to stay with you, but the doctors said she should rest."

"Was she hurt"

"Mild case of shock and small cut on her arm, but she'll be fine." He had been ashamed of his behaviour towards Molly, he wasn't the mean bastard everyone made him out to be, but sometimes things just got the better of him. Once they had been resecured from the plane, Darrian insisted that he go in Serena's ambulance, just to make sure she was going to be ok. He had apologised to Molly repeatedly once they made it to the hospital. He explained that it had been a really bad day, she said she understood and let it go at that. "Look, I apologised to Molly for my behaviour before, on the plane, it was just a bad day, she understands."

"Yeah, that's Molly for you, always willing to forgive and forget. I guess the fact she's had a crush on you for longer than I can remember has nothing to do with it" She did her best to smile. "I'm glade she's ok" Serena said finally. "What about you?" She asked hesitatingly.

"Nahh I'm fine, just a few small bruises from being thrown around the cabin"

"But..." she paused for a moment trying hard to think "You had your seat belt on"

"I took it off to catch you when you hit your head"

"Oh… um… thanks, for saving me" she said with a half smile. "And sorry about the drink thing"

"Your welcome and your forgiven, I was being a ass"

"You can say that again" she mumbled under her breath. "Um, not to be rude or anything but why are you here. Shouldn't you be in Paris, filming your next big blockbuster or something?"

"Oh, how interesting" he smirked at her as he sat on the side of the bed. "So you do know who I am? From the way you threw that drink at me, I was beginning to wonder if you lived under a rock."

"I do not live under a rock, I live in LA And of course I know of you, it's a bit hard to live in general without seeing your annoyingly piercing blue eyes everywhere." 'Piercing? Where the hell did that come from?' She thought.

Darrien took mental note of her comment, but continued on as if she hadn't said it. No need to embarrass the girl now. "Well considering I saved your life I wanted to make sure that it was worth my while"

"What do you mean worth your while?"

"Hey" He put his hand up defensively. "I just wanted to make sure you were all right, I am a human being you know"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make it sound… nevermind, did they say when I could go home?"

"I'm not sure, let me go get the doctor"

Darrien returned sometime later with the doctor, and a cell phone attached to his ear. He smile at Serena gave her a wink and walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

Serena could feel the heat in her face as she blushed at him, hoping he wouldn't see it. She didn't like him. He was rude, and snobby, and had great eyes, and looked really cute when he was sleeping… 'NO' she mentally screamed at herself, no, she did not like him in the least.

"Well Miss Cole you seem to be fine, your cut is healing nicely, you should be able to go home as soon tomorrow as long as you take it easy. That bump on your head is no laughing matter." The doctor said. Serena was wrapped, she could go home. Only Molly wasn't home, but she could deal with that.

The doctor made his way out mumbling about discharge papers, as Darrien steeped back into the room.

"So, Miss Cole, what's the diagnosis?" He asked raising a perfect eyebrow at her.

"He said I can go home tomorrow, as long as I take it easy"

"Ahh yes your concussion"

"And how exactly would you know Mr-I'm-the-world's-greatest-actor?" She asked raising her own brow, although hers hurt a little.

"Before acting, I was studying to become a doctor"

"Oh… what happened?"

Darrien took a long breath before he spoke. He didn't normally tell people he just met about his past, but something in him told him this was different.

"My parents died when I was six, I was left a large inheritance, but a few years ago my long lost uncle contested the will and won. I didn't have any money left to live, let alone study. I was working three jobs, just to keep myself alive. One day on my way to work, a robber was running away with a lady's bag, I tackled him, and the cops arrested him. A man standing in the crowd was a talent agent, he had seen what had happened and gave me his card. I got fired from one of my jobs for being late that day I helped the lady.m so I thought stuff it why not give him a call. And I did and this is where I am now." During this time Serena had rested back into the bed listening to the story.

"You must be really lonely, having no family" She said. He couldn't believe it she didn't pity him. "How come you didn't go back to medicine when you got rich again?"

"It just didn't feel right, and I have so many obligations, maybe, one day"

"Why not now?" She asked trying to lighten the mood.

"I have to go to Paris to start my shoot over there, it's a legal contact, I could get sued"

"Oh"

"You say that a lot you know?" There was a long pause, only broken when Serena yawned. "Do you have someone at home who can take care of you?"

"Um…" Serena began to think. "Molly and I live together, but she's at her mum's like you said. My parents are still in London visiting my brother… Um…" Serena yawned again. Darrien smiled at how beautiful she looked, even with a tired and drawn face, bruises on her cheek and a patch of gauze stuck to her head. She was the picture of perfect innocence. He walked over to the bed as her eyes began to slowly close.

"Sleep now, it will all be better tomorrow." He lightly kissed her hand, while pulling out his cell phone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

Serena woke up to the aroma of roses, he eyelids fluttered open. She tried to remember the previous days events. She remembered the crash, and Molly, and, oh yes how could she forget, Darrien. She rolled over and noticed she wasn't in the hospital any more. Rather she was in her own bedroom. She smiled as she looked at the nightstand. A single red rose sat in a vase next to the bed with a small white envelope, aspirin and a glass of water. Slightly confused and still half asleep, she carefully reached out for the note. Her body was still stiff and sore and he head felt like a giant baseball. As she retrieved the envelope she pulled out the small card. 

_Good morning, sleeping beauty. I hope you slept well. I could not leave the fair maiden at the hands of those mean nurses any longer so I had you brought home for safe keeping. I have a few things to attend to this morning, but I really want to see you before I leave. Rest easy._

_Heroically yours_

_Darrien_

Serena place the note back in the envelope and replaced it on the nightstand. She took the aspirin and downed some water. Next, she slowly she slipped from the bed. Her feet slid into some strategically placed slippers. Heading towards the bathroom. Serena immediately walked over to the vanity to brush her teeth. One look in the mirror, she almost screamed. She had a large red welt on her temple, with a piece of gauze slapped in the middle of it. A smaller cut on her left cheek that had already begun to heal, and a large black and purple bruise on her neck. Closing her eyes she tried to relax. After cleaning her teeth she decided to run the bath, hoping that it might relax her painful muscles.

After soaking in the tub for almost half and hour, Serena got out and dressed in jeans, and a black fitted polo shirt. Slipping on a pair of black tongs and fixing her hair she seemed somewhat presentable. Venturing out to the lounge room she decided to make herself a coffee. She was most surprised to see Darrien standing in the middle of her kitchen. God he was gorgeous. He was wearing kakis and a black polo shirt much like the one she was wearing. His hair was loosing hanging around his eyes. She so much wanted to go and push it out of his way. He just stood there looking at her for a moment before collecting himself and approaching the coffee machine.

"How are you feeling this morning?" he asked her, pouring himself a steaming cup of coffee.

"Much better after some aspirin and a bath, thanks" she felt very strange. Here she was in her kitchen with the man who had saved her life, the man who was known and wanted by the entire female population, and the man she thought she couldn't stand.

"I'm pleased to hear it" he headed over to the table and took a seat, motioning for her to do the same.

"So, not to sound ungrateful and all, because being home is so much better than being stuck in the hospital, but how on earth did you find where I lived?" Serena said at last.

Darrien just smiled at her from across the table and took another sip of coffee.

"Me of course!" Molly said as she entered the kitchen. Serena quickly stood up and raced towards her friend.

"Molly, are you ok?" Serena asked concerned for her friend.

"Me, I'm find, it's you we are all worried about. You really took a knock to the head. Are you sure you didn't get brain damaged or anything?" Molly asked while inspecting Serena's head.

"Yes Moll"

"Well now that we have established everyone is ok, I am going to have to leave." Darrien announced to the two ladies.

"Well I hope you have a lovely flight this time Darrien, try to be nice to your flight attendant won't you?" Molly smirked.

"Always" was his reply. "Hopefully I will see you again soon Molly, and I hope you mother really enjoys her autograph." He lightly kissed her hand. Molly left the room to give them a few moments privacy.

"Are you sure your ok?" Darrien asked again while taking one of Serena's hands and leading her to the door of the apartment.

"Yep"

"I really hope to see you again soon, Serena"

"Um, you do?"

"I find you... Intriguing. You would be surprised how many people I have around me who are fake. It's nice to meet someone who is honest and straight up."

"Um, I don't..." Serena began. She was so confused on what she was feeling; she didn't know what to say.

"Why not?" Darrien interrupted

"I hardly know you"

"What do you want to know?"

"Um…" She really didn't have an excuse. She did really want to get to know him better, but who was she kidding, he was a famous gorgeous movie star, and she was a lonely pathetic little flight steward.

"Stop stalling" He chuckled while shaking his head. "It's settled then, I will be in Paris for a week or so, then back in LA, maybe we can catch up then?" Serena didn't really have to think about it. From the way he was speaking he had already made her decision for her. Instead she muttered an "Ok".

"Sounds like a date" He replied with a cheeky grin. "Stay out of trouble" He kissed her hand and tuned on his heels.

"Me? You're the trouble maker" she threw at him while watching his figure retreat. He tossed a smile over his should as he entered the elevator. Serena just stood there for a moment before closing the door and retuned to the kitchen.

* * *

The next few days Serena spent at home vagging out with Molly. They were forced to attend a few counselling sessions by their company, but once completed they were all clear to go back to work. Serena was excited that their first stop over was in fact Paris. She hadn't heard from Darrien since he left her apartment that day, and was beginning to wonder if he would really keep their 'date' when she arrived in Paris. While contemplating this over a cup of horrible coffee, there was a knock at the door. 

Serena trailed along the hall to the door and opened it to see a deliver man standing with a rather large pink box.

"Ah, Miss Cole?"

"Yes" Serena answered

"Delivery for you Miss" Serena signed for the box and instructed the delivery guy to place in on her kitchen bench. Curiously she carefully opened the box. Inside was something wrapped in pink wrapping. On top was a small pink bag. She opened the bag and pulled out a cell phone and a note, which she opened.

_Serena,_

_I'm terrible sorry for not contacting you sooner. This movie is taking it's toll on me I'm afraid. I haven't stoped thinking about you since I left, I must admit... I miss you. _

_I couldn't think of you girls drinking that awful coffee any longer so I had this sent over. They tell me it's the best machine money ca buy! _

_I can't wait to see you, call me and let me know what your plans are for the next few days._

_Impatiently waiting,_

_Darrien _

Serena couldn't help the huge smile that had taken over her mouth. He missed her as much as she missed him. While she was re-reading the note, the cell phone on the counter began to ring. Cautiously she picked up the phone and pressed the little green button.

"Hello"

"I hope your behaving yourself young lady"

"Darrien" She almost screamed. "How did you know I got the package already?"

"I have my ways my dear."

"I bet you do"

"What have you been doing?"

"Not much, just hanging out with Molly at home, they are letting us go back to work next week and guess where our first stop over is?"  
"Really?" he asked excited. "You're coming to Paris?"

"Yup, we land next Thursday and fly back out Saturday"

"That's great, I'm really looking forward to seeing you. I've been working so hard to try to get this movie finished so I can come home."

"Well home will just have to come to you," she laughed. He almost melted when he heard that sweet laugh coming from her. He had missed everything about her, and had to control himself to not give up the movie and whisk her away to a secluded island.

"Great, call me when you get in and settled, then maybe we can meet up?"

"I will, don't work too hard."

"Likewise, see you soon."  
"Bye" She regretfully hand up the phone and set it back down on the counter. Just at that moment Molly returned with the supplies from the shop.

"Wow, what's with the pink box?" She asked a dazed Serena.

"Darrien sent us a new coffee machine"

"You're kidding? No way" Molly jumped up and down excited. They began to pull the pink bundle out of the box. Molly was trying to pug the machine in while Serena was reading the instructions.

"Wow, Serena, this looks really expensive" She plopped herself on the counter next to Serena and noticed the phone.

"When did you get a new cell?"

"Oh that, Darrien sent it, he actually called me on it just before you got home. He really excited that we're going to Paris"  
"You mean, he's really excited YOU'R going to Paris" Molly teased. She had seen the looks they gave each other earlier. The way they seemed so comfortable with each other. She hadn't seen Serena this happy over a guy since high school. All in all, she was happy for her friend.

Serena rolled her eyes at her friend. "Come one lets get this puppy working."

* * *

The flight to Paris was uneventful. They both seemed a little nervous on take off, but everything went without a hitch. Once they had landed, they went through their final checks and prepared to leave the plane. Serena and Molly chatted while walking up to the gate and sign out. They both looked up at the same time to see a man in a black uniform holding a sign saying "Miss Cole". Serena looked at the man funny, then to Molly. 

"What the?" She asked her friend.

Molly just shrugged and walked up to the man.

"Can we help you?" She asked  
"Ah yes I'm here to escort Miss Cole and Miss Rosenberg to their hotel."

"Um ok, who sent you?" Molly asked, still unsure.

The man looked around and whispered quietly, "Ah I am Alto, Mr Shields driver, he asked me to be...discreet" He explained.

"One moment" Molly walked back over to Serena and explained. They both followed the man in the suit outside, to where a shiny black stretch limo was parked.

"Wow, I feel just like a princess" Molly said. Serena just smiled at her. She was nervous about seeing Darrien again. She still hadn't had enough time to work out her feelings for him.

The suited man opened the door, and Molly slid in, followed by Serena. After a short drive, the stoped and the suited man opened the door.

"Miss Cole, Miss Rosenberg welcome to the Paris."

Once they had checked into their rooms, they began to discuss what they were going to do on their stay. Serena grabbed for her purse and pulled out the tiny cell phone and dialled up Darien's number.

"Bonsoir, Cherie"

"Since when could you speak French" She teased

"So hows the hotel?"

"Stunning"

"Do you ladies have any plans for this evening?"

"I'm not sure yet hold on" Serena covered the mouthpiece with her hand and yelled out to Molly.

"Well I was going to visit that little café on the corner and maybe have a early night, why do you ask?"

"Darrien want's to know what we are doing"

"We are not doing anything, you are going to go out with him and your going to have a good time" Molly pointed a finger at her. Serena shrugged and blushed, removing her hand from the phone.

"It seems Molly has plans, but I don't"

"Great be ready at 6pm, I'm going to show you what Paris night life has to offer."

"Aren't you too busy for that type of thing?" She asked hesitantly.

"Serena, I'm never too busy for you. See you at 6." There was a click and his voice was gone. Serena continued to stare at the phone, not believing what he had just said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

Serena played with the hem of her black skirt as Molly put the finishing touches on her hair. She was nervous. She was about to go on a date with the most hansom man she had ever laid eyes on. Darrien made her heart race and her palms sweaty. She tried to calm down, and not get to ahead of herself. Dressed in long a black skirt, black stilettos and a strapless red corset top. All in all she was pleased at her appearance. Glancing at the clock she realised it was almost 6. Darrien should arrive any second now. She didn't think he was the type to be late.

Darrien left his hotel room after checking over his reflection several times in the mirror. He wanted everything to be perfect. He had never met anyone like Serena before. She made him laugh. Thinking of this he made he way down the lift and through the foyer of the hotel. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted the one person he really didn't want to see, and she was heading straight for him.

"Darrien" She cooed. He hated how she did that. "Long time no see, I've missed you"

"I haven't missed you, now if you'll excuse me I have an appointment I must keep." Trying unsuccessfully to leave her in the hotel he headed out the front. Confrontations with exgirlfriends always ended badly where he was concerned. Her name was Rei Hino, one of the worlds most sort after models, with her perfect figure and stunning long jet black hair. Sure they went on a few dates, until he found out she was only dating him to get her career up and running. Rei followed Darrien outside the hotel.

"Darrien wait, I just want to talk."

"Sure you do Rei, I know what you definition of talk is, and I don't want any part of it, I'm late."

"Late, huh. Late for a date? Does she really know you, care about you the way I do?" Rei circled around Darrien, and put her hand on his left arm. "Because I'm willing to take you back you know." She leaded in a bit closer right next to his ear.

Darrien was annoyed to say the least, he grabbed her by both arms to pull her off him, when she saw her opportunity and kissed him. The next thing Darrien knew there were flashes going off all around him. He pushed Rei off him and headed straight for the waiting Limo.

"Damm it" he cursed as he pounded his fist against the limo door. Suddenly noticing the time he cursed again. He was late. He was very late.

Serena looked at he clock again. He was late. Ten minuets so far, that was forgivable, he was a busy man. She nervously looked at the door, and continued to wait. Another ten minuets rolled by, and she was starting to loose hope. Had he just been playing with her? Had he just been using her to make himself feel good? No, she pushed these thoughts our of her mind, instead turning on the television and flicking channels. She suddenly herd Darrien's name and flicked back to Entertainment Tonight. There was Darrien on the screen, she turned up the volume and listened.

_Just a few moments ago, our reporters in Paris captured this footage of long time love interests, Rei Hino and Darrien Shield's leaving their hotel for a night our romance. Showing everyone how much in love they are again by sharing an intimate kiss on the sidewalk for the photographers._

Serena had small tears roll down her cheeks as she watched the footage of Darrien kiss the girl in his arms. They sure did look intimate. She felt like such a fool. She trusted him, how could she have let herself trust him. Serena collapsed into a heap on the floor of the hotel.

When Darrien arrived at Serena's hotel, he had calmed down somewhat. Knocking politely on the door, he waited. No answer, so he knocked again. This time the door opened slightly and Molly's head pooped out.

"What do you want?" She asked rudely.

"I'm here to pick Serena up, for our date" Darrien replied not sure where all the hostility was coming from.

"You're kidding me right? You think you can just drop her and pick her up again whenever you feel like it? Serena deserves more than that, and you've proved tonight that you certainly don't deserver her. Stay away from her Darrien, she doesn't want to see you any more. " And with that Molly slammed the door shut.

Darrien had no idea what was going on, what had happened? He decided it was best not to push the issue tonight, Serena was obviously upset.

Serena lay in her bed, not sleeping. How could he? She kept reminding herself that he was different. He was famous, and rich, and gorgeous, he was meant to date super models, not flight stewards. Tears filled her eyes again and rolled down her checks wetting her pillow. Serena cried until she was almost too exhausted to cry any more, drifting off to sleep. She was pulled from her slumber by an annoying sound coming from her dresser. The small black phone was lit up and vibrating. She looked at the cell display, it read "Darrien". She didn't want to talk to him, she didn't want to see him, she just wanted to forget about him all together, but she couldn't bring herself to part with the pone just yet. Picking it up she placed it in her dresser draw underneath some clothing and went back to bed. Sleep didn't come easy to her that night.

He couldn't stand it any longer. He wanted to know what had happened to make Serena change her mind about going out with him. He was frustrated, for the second time that night. Darrien got back into the limo and headed back to his hotel. He wasn't in the mood to do anything, except speak to Serena. Trying to take his mind off things for a while he flicked on the television in the back of the limo, what he saw on the screen made his eyes black with rage. There on the screen was footage of Rei kissing him on the sidewalk a few hours earlier. The media had taken the whole and twisted it into some sort of romantic rendezvous. He suddenly got a sick felling in his stomach. Serena had seen this. Quickly pulling out his cell phone he dialled the familiar number. It rang several times before going directly to message bank. "Serena please talk to me. What you saw on the TV was completely a misunderstanding. Rei and I have history, sure, but I've told her numerous times that I never want to see her again. She doesn't take no for an answer unfortunately. She planed the whole thing, she got the media out there waiting and she kissed me, not the other way around. Look, I'm not some guy who just hops from one woman to another, I generally care about you, and I want to get to know you…" He paused thinking. "I want to get to know you more than a friend, the feelings I have for you isn't just some sort of lust, it's something I've never felt before, please call me, I'm dying to hear your voice." with that he hung up the call.

The rest of Serena and Molly's stay in Paris was uneventful. Molly tried her best to get Serena out of her melancholy state, but it was no use. Not even a trip to the Louvre could bring her out of her depressive state. They checked out of the hotel and headed towards the airport for the long flight home. Serena was happy to have something else to think about instead of Darrien. The flight so far was good, the passengers seemed happy enough. Half way through the flight Serena dug through her purse looking for some gum to chew when she noticed, the small black cell phone. Stating at it for a few minuets she picked it up ready to toss it in the bin when she noticed that the little envelope was flashing. She had a message. Opening the phone and pressing the envelope button she listened to the message. Darrien explained everything that had happened, it was all a big misunderstanding. She felt sick to her stomach. She quickly listened to the message again, he sounded so sincere. Now she was on her way home, half a world away from him, and he thought that she hated him.

* * *

AN: Ok so what ya all think about this Chapter. Sorry to leave you all hanging, but I couldn't resist. I still don't know where I'm going with all this, and I had a fantastic idea for a new story this morning which I've already done the outline to.

Many thanks for reading, please review as that is the only reason I have continued and updated.


End file.
